Moments
by Leavepandasalone
Summary: A series of one-shots between our favourite Brunette and all the boys from Yume Pati! That's right! Stories between Ichigo and Andou, Hanabusa, Ricardo, Johnny, and Kashino! Rated T! Warning: Lots of Fluff and Romance coming your way!
1. Author's Note

**~Author's Note~**

**Hi everyone! Yes I'm still (sadly) sick, but I couldn't keep myself from writing this. With a lot of free time, I've been reading a lot around the Yumeiro Patissiere stories and been watching a lot of anime. I watched random episodes of Yumepati, and loved every romantic moment Ichigo had with all the boys. When I came back I wanted to read the romantic stories, but there are very few stories about romance with the other stories other than the Kashigo stories.**

**Trust me! I'm an avid reader of Kashigo stories and I love the couple a lot! But I'm disappointed with the amount of other stories. I understand that there were other people that loved the other relationships Ichigo had with the other boys, so I decided to make this!**

**This is a series of One shot stories based on Ichigo's moments with all the boys from the anime! This series will be including Andou, Hanabusa, Johnny, Ricardo, & Kashino! ****  
**

**This will be added to my list of Unique stories, because it's surprisingly rare to have a love story between Ichigo and ANOTHER boy. Plus the only stories other than Kashino here are between Ichigo and Hanabusa.**

**~Important Notes~**

**-This series will be taken place at random moments! I will be putting when they will be taking place and where in the series. **

**-Although it is random moments, there will be refrences from other chapters. Meaning that something from last chapters will be mentioned through put the short stories.**

**Well I hope you all enjoy! **

**~Leavepandasalone~**


	2. Chapter 1: The Bon Festival-Sennochigo

**~Chapter 1: The Bon Festival~**

**Pairings: Andou x Ichigo (Sennochigo)**

**This story was shortly after Episode 31 The Princess and the Heiress (Where Team Koshiro and Team Tennouji are against each other in a round for The Cake Grand Prix while Team Ichigo go against The Country girls who specializes in Healthy Sweets) and a week before Episode 32 Tropical Paradise (Where Team Ichigo goes to research popular sweets for the next round of The Cake Grand Prix and meet Natsuki and her team who specializes in Fruity and Tropical Sweets)**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere! I own my plot!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Team Ichigo was practising in the kitchen like always. Ichigo was waiting for her cookies to finish, while Hanabusa was making a rose candy scuplture for his cake, Kashino was tempering his chocolate, and Andou was making anko for his Botamuchi Wagashi*. They were all focused until Hanabusa reminded the group about an event.

"Is anyone planning anything for the Bon festival?" He asked, as he placed the rose on his cake.

"What's the Bon festival?" Caramel asked, curiosly.

"The Bon festival is the day when we honour our dead family members. We pay them a visit and clean their grave stones and go to the festival. Like any other festivals there's rides, food, and we wear Yukatas." Andou explained.

"It lasts for three days and there is also a place where we place lanterns in a lake for our deceased family members with a messages to them. It's very pretty." Ichigo followed.

"I see." Said Caramel.

"When is it?" Asked Chocolat.

"This year, it's today, 15th, & 16th. I'm going to my father's grave tomorrow with my mother." Hanabusa said.

As Kashino finished tempering he said, "I'm going on the tomorrow too. Since my parents usually visit the graveyard on the first day, I'm going with my uncle to visit my grandfather's grave.".

"Tomorrow? I don't think us spirits will be there. The Queen's birthday ceremony is coming and we can't miss it." Café sighed.

"Do you have plans Ichigo-chan?" Hanabusa asked.

"Not really. I think I could go tomorrow to visit my Obaa-chan since its a holiday, but the rest of my family went today... I don't want to go alone..." She said, worriedly.

"I could go with you." Andou said.

Hanabusa and Kashino turn their heads slightly from their work as Ichigo's eyes excitedly widened.

"Really?!" She said, thankfully.

"Of course. My family went today as well, we could go together while everyone is out." He smiled.

"Yey! Thanks Andou-kun!" She said.

"I'll get you from your dorm at 4." He said.

"It's a date!" Ichigo said, happily.

Hanabusa and Kashino flinched at the word _"date", _while Andou blushed and smiled at the excited brunette. He finally got his time alone with Amano and she admitted it as a date as well! What's going to happen?

** ~|Time Skip|~**

Ichigo was in her dorm looking for something.

"What are you looking for, Ichigo-chan?" Rumi asked.

"Something to wear for the Bon Festival." She replied.

"Oh, your going to the Bon festival?" Rumi asked.

"Mm-hm, with Andou-kun." She said, moving her clothes around.

With the mention of the famous sweet prince's name, Rumi smirked as she decided to tease her roommate.

"Oh, so your going on a date?" She teased.

"Yup."

Rumi froze in shock, and thought about her friend's answer. Once she pulled herself together, she smiled excitedly and threw herself at Ichigo.

"Your going on a date?! With Andou!? O my gosh!" Rumi hugged her friend.

"What are you getting so excited for?" She asked.

"Well, I only asked if you were going on a date with him to tease you! I expected you to get embarrassed and say no! But if you admitted it then it must very important!" She replied, excitedly.

Ichigo slightly blushed and said, " I guess it is...".

Rumi looked at her friend for a few seconds until Ichigo curiously asked, "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"I think your the perfect size for it... Hmmm... Ichigo?" She said.

"What?"

"Can I do your hair and let you borrow something of mine for this date of yours?" Rumi smirked, mischievously.

"Eh?"

**~|Time Skip, April 15th|~**

Andou wore a dark green yukata with a flock of birds as a design and a grey sash. Hanabusa and Kashino followed Andou to the the girl's dorm as they made sure of things with him.

"Calm down you two, I promise I won't don't anything to her. You don't have to be so worried." He laughed.

"I'm not worried! I just want to make sure that you get to Amano safetly..." Kashino said, reluctantly.

"Well unlike this liar, I wanted to make sure that Ichigo-chan, was going to be alright!" Hanabusa rolled his eyes.

"It'll be alright! Don't you two remember that Amano's dense? She probably didn't mean it when she said date!" He said.

Andou looked back in the front to see Amano in front of him, looking beautiful. She wore a pink Yukata, with a cherry blossom design and a brown sash. Her hair was put into a side bun with a lone strand of curly hair at the other side. She had a sakura hair piece tied around her bun. She wore no make up because she looked better without it. The boys halt at the sight and blushed. She smiled and giggled at their reaction.

"Hee hee. I'm sorry if I look to flashy. Rumi-chan let me borrow her Yukata." She smiled.

"N-not at all A-amano-san! You look beautiful." He stuttered.

"Should we go?" She asked.

"A-alright." He took his place beside the brunette.

_"I'm sorry Hanabusa-kun and Maa-kun! This is going to be harder than I thought..." _He gulped.

As the two left the other boys completely speechless, they made their way to the graveyard.

**~|At the graveyard...|~**

"Is this you're grandmother's grave Amano-san?" He asked.

"Oh yes." She said.

Ichigo knelt down in front of the grave and prayed to her grandmother. She then looked at Andou and smiled.

"Obaa-chan. This is Andou. He is one of my friends and classmates for the Cake Grand Prix." She smiled.

"Hello." He nodded and knelt beside her.

"He is the kindest out of all the people I've met in St. Marie. He is very polite, and serious about his work. He always amazes me with his sweets. It tastes delightful and he puts a lot of happiness into it. I'm sure one day, he'll be a great patissier." She told her grandmother.

"Amano-san..." He said, happy with the kind words she told her grandmother.

"Oh! I actually brought something for your grandmother Amano-san." He remembered.

"Really?" She said, curiously.

He got something from the bag he carried and took out a Botamuchi Wagashi in a decorated box.

"It's the Botamuchi Wagashi you were working on a few days ago!" She said, excitedly.

"Mm-hm." He placed the box on her grave stone, and bowed to her grandmother. Ichigo kissed him on the cheek as a thanks and hugged him.

"Thank you so much!" She said.

"N-no problem..." He blushed.

"Let's go to the festival!" She took his hand and led him out.

Andou followed her and looked at their hands. He tightened his grip and picked up the pace.

**~|At the Festival...|~**

"Aww, what a cute couple!" Someone said, as Ichigo and Andou passed a family.

Even with the comments from people around them, Ichigo was still smiling brightly and held Andou's hand. Andou on the other hand, was blushing and was deep in thought.

"Andou-kun?" Ichigo said.

"Eh? Oh Amano-san, what is it?" He asked.

"I was asking if you wanted to go goldfish scooping?" She asked and pointed at the small tub of goldfishes.

"Oh sure." He smiled.

He payed for a few small nets and tried to scoop a few goldfishes with Amano. After getting about three goldfishes, they begun to walk around together. Ichigo ate cotton candy, candy apples and a lot of other sweets that Andou gladly payed for. When he got hungry, it was already nighttime and they sat down on a hill and ate a six piece box of Takoyaki* together.

"Today was very fun! Thank you Andou-kun!" Ichigo smiled.

"No problem, I'm glad you had fun." He smiled back.

The two finished eating and Andou looked around his bag to get two lanterns. Ichigo wrote a note to her grandmother while Andou did the same for his ancestor. When they finished, there was already many lanterns in the lake.

"It looks so pretty!" Ichigo said.

"It is, indeed." He agreed.

The two kneeled down to put their lanterns on the water. Once Andou put his down, he then suddenly saw Ichigo's hand slip.

"Iyaa!" She said, about to fall into the water.

Andou acted quickly a grabbed her hand. He pulled her in and hugged her tightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-yes..." She blushed and looked into Andou's eyes.

Andou realized the situation and blushed a deep red.

"A-amano-san..." He said.

Ichigo looked at him and thought for a bit. Her eyes then slowly closed. She lifted her head a bit. Andou looked at her confused, and then realized her actions. He gulped and pulled her in closer. He was getting very nervous as he got closer and closer. He was shaking a bit as Amano patiently waited for it. When their lips finally touched, fireworks literally soared across the sky.

_"Is this a dream...?" _Andou thought.

_"I can believe it! I'm kissing Andou- no... Sennosuke!"_ Thought Ichigo.

Ichigo took Andou's hands on hers and tightened the grip. He loved the way her hands fit on his. They stayed like that for awhile, until they broke apart.

"Ama- Ichigo..." He said.

"Sennosuke..." She replied.

"I love you..." He said.

She giggled, and smiled, "I love you too!".

**~|Time Skip, August 16th, The Baking room|~**

The two boys were getting nervous with Andou and Amano beind oddly quiet this whole day. It was already 5pm and they still haven't told them about yesterday.

"So... How was your date...?" Hanabusa asked, nervously.

"It was fun!" Ichigo smiled with Andou smiling in response.

Hanabusa gulped. Kashino stared at Amano, noticing that she was more cheerful than she usually was. Ichigo was about to put away the Maccha but didn't know where to put it.

"Sennosuke? Where do I put the Maccha?" She asked.

"Beside the chestnuts Ichigo." He responded.

The boys and the spirits looked at the two who was being awfully calm as Ichigo put away the Maccha. As Ichigo looked back at their counter she looked at her friends faces that looked as if they were trying to say, "Are you two...?". Ichigo smiled and nodded in response. As Andou stood up and Caramel and Vanilla followed and took Ichigo's hand.

"Will see you two tomorrow." He smiled.

* * *

**Botamuchi Wagashi: A sweet rice ball wrapped with Anko or Azuki bean paste (Source: Wikipedia) Haven't tried it but I have tasted Dangos!**

**Takoyaki: A Ball shaped snack made out of wheat flour usually served in festivals with some sort of filling. It's delicous! I tried it at a festival close in my town! I had mine with diced octopus with seaweed, fish flakes and mayo!**

**I hope you enjoy and will be looking forward to the next Chapter!**

**Chapter Sneak Peek: A Beautiful Rose Garden, Ichigo x Hanabusa (Ichibusa)**

**Not being allowed to practise for The Cake Grand Prix because of Ameya-Sensei, Ichigo is very bored. She sees Hanabusa on her way out of class, and he invites her to his family's rose garden. What will happen to the two in the midst of these roses? What is Café and Vanilla planning?**


	3. Chapter 2:The Feelings of love

**Sorry I haven't updated so many of my stories! I made a vow to myself not to update the stories I've been posting a lot or recently for (Iris Academy, Sweet Strawberry Melodies, Apollo Academy) until I update at least five of my stories that haven't been updated in awhile.**

**I've done this one and The new angel.**

**Wish me luck!**

**P.S: Next will The Cream Olympia!**

* * *

**_Hanabusa's thoughts..._**

_Love._

_It was a feeling that people share with friends, family, and between two people, no matter what nationality, age, religion, or how they look, someone will always find their special person._

_That was how my dad described it. I didn't really get it at first. Of course it was only a little thing a child was curious about. My question wasn't really answered back then. I wanted to know how love **felt**, what the feeling mom and dad felt for each other. But i shouldn't blame dad. My exact words were "What is love?", what he said was the perfect description of it._

_I just didn't understand it._

**_End of thoughts..._**

"Hanabusa Satsuki!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Eh?"

I realised Ameya-sensei was scolding to us for not paying attention in class. Kashino-kun, Andou-kun, and Ichigo-chan seemed surprised to see me not paying attention, especially to a **girl** teacher.

"Do you understand?" She asked, seriously.

"Y-Yes ma'am." I replied hesitantly.

As we walked out her office, they started questioning me about my lack of interest in listening to a teacher... That was a **lady**.

"What was with you?" Kashino asked, irritatedly.

"I know, I never expected that to happen to you." Chocolat said with disappointment.

"I don't know. My mind just went blank for a second." I sighed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so confused before. Are you sure your mind went blank?" Andou asked.

"Mm-hm, you seemed like you were in very deep thought." Caramel followed.

"Mm... I don't remember what I was even thinking about. When I think about it, I feel kind of lightheaded." I replied, disappointedly.

A warm and soft hand went on my forehead, I blushed when I realised who it belonged to.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked, with concern.

I blushed and then smiled. I patted my teammate's head and replied, "I'm fine, Ichigo-chan." I warmly replied.

I felt a weird tension behind me and knew that those two were very angry at what I was doing. I was very amused with their reactions.

"Ah, that's right." Ichigo said.

"Hm?" I took off my hand from her head as she took her's off my forehead.

"Since we won't be able to do anything after school for the next couple of days, let's all go some where!" She said, enthusiastically.

Kashino glared at the brunette, "Why are you so laid back with this? We can't just be doing things that will take are mind off the competition!" He said, harshly.

"Though he said it harshly, I agree with Maa-kun. We might get distracted, I really want to find out a topic for bonds." Andou followed.

Ichigo-chan pouted with disappointment, it looks like she really wanted to go out. Now that I think about it, she hasn't been outside of the school in awhile. I then took Ichigo's hand.

"Why don't we go out together then?" I happily suggested.

Andou and Kashino were shocked with hints of anger and jealousy.

"Really, Hanabusa-kun?" She lit up

_"So cute..." _

"Of course. You haven't been out of the school in awhile, so I had a feeling you were starting to feel a little anxious to go out." I smiled.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Let's go to my home then." I suggested.

"Sure!" She said, and held my hand as tight as I did.

The spirits and the left behind sweet princes were shocked and froze in place, realising they planned a date right in front of their eyes. Before they could do anything, we both left. I took Ichigo-chan back to her dorm so she could dress in more casual clothing, while I went back to do the same thing. I went to pick her up two hours later **(Me: Typical Hanabusa)** and saw her waiting in front of the dorm house.

"Hanabusa-kun!" She said excitedly.

I blushed at her cute appearance. _"Did she know this was a date?! So it wasn't just me?!" _I yelled in my head. She wore a white shirt with a mint green cardigan covered with little black hearts and a denim skirt with two pockets in front that had brown buttons as a design. Her hair was straightened and was put into side-tails with blue scrunchies. She carried a little purse that was also mint green.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I-It's nothing, I just thought you looked too cute for this." I blurted out,_ "God! Did I say that out loud?!"_ I slapped myself in my head.

"Hm? Why not? It **is** a date." She said, touching up he skirt.

_"...What?!"_ I yelled out of shock to myself.

Okay, first I was yelling at myself, then I slapped myself (lightly), and now I'm pinching myself (Wow, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be). Was this true? Was I really going out with Ichigo-chan?

I gulped and said, "Well, let's go." and held out my hand.

"Okay!" She said, cheerfully and took my hand.

**Time skip, the Hanabusa House**

"Wah~ It's beautiful!" Ichigo exclaimed.

We were in my father's rose garden, which my mother tends to. I've never brought anyone here before, so she is probably my first friend to come here.

"I'll go make some cookies and tea, you two can look around the garden." My mother said, politely.

"Thank you Mrs. Hanabusa!" She bowed.

"You're welcome." She replied.

Before my mother went back into the house, she came up to me and whispered, "I like her Satsuki."

I blushed at my mother's sudden opinion on Ichigo. She giggled as she went back inside. I went back to Ichigo who was watering the plants. We walked around, talking about random things. We turned around whenever there was a dead end and went through more of the garden. Through that whole thing she was holding my hand.

"Satsuki, Ichigo-chan!" My mother, elegantly called.

We went over to where she was to find only a table filled with cookies and tea. As a gentleman, I took Ichigo's seat at for her and she said "Thank you." in her normal cheerful voice. We sat down together there, only the two of us. It seems mom knew it was a date as well.

"Hanabusa-kun." Ichigo said.

"Yes?" I asked.

She stood up and went over to me. She reached her hand towards me, close to my cheek, "You have a crumb on your cheek." She smiled as she flicked it off. It was only a few minutes later that she caught on to what she was doing.

"Oh my gosh! I-I'm sorry!" She said, flustered.

She held her hand close to her chest and she stayed about a foot away from me and was slowly walking back as well.

_"Was I not the only one nervous for this?"_ I asked myself.

"Ichigo-chan..." I began as I reached my hand to her, but she just went back.

"W-Wait Hanabusa-kun..." She said in a panic

I then noticed the tree root right behind her right foot. If she fell over, she'll fall into the rose bush! I acted quickly and took her hand. I pulled her to me and hugged her tightly.

"H-Hanabusa-kun!" She said.

"Sorry, Ichigo-chan, but if I let you walk further away from me... You would've fallen into the rose bush." I replied.

She looked behind her and then back to me, "Thank you..."

She looked very cute when she was flustered. Her cheeks were red and she was twiddling her thumbs. At that moment I didn't know what came over me. I pecked her on the cheek, but because of last time's incident, I did it more than once on different areas of her face. Her forehead, her nose, and her other cheek. I kept on kissing her while holding the tip of her chin, lightly.

"H-Hanabusa-kun!" She said, with an embarrassed tone.

I moved her head to me, so I was looking at her in the eyes. I moved closer to her and she squeezed her eyes shut, but something unexpected happened. She moved closer to me as well. I then kissed her where I wanted to for the longest time. It lasted for about a minute, a bit more and it would be too much for her.

I pulled back and said, "I love you... Ichigo." I confessed.

"I... *Nervous* Love you too... Satsuki." She admitted.

I was very happy.

I think I get it now, papa.

The feelings of love is many different kinds of things. Being nervous, anxious, happy. They're all the feelings of love.

Thank you... Papa.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and that it wasn't too cheesy! I'm not experienced in love... Sorry!**

**Sneak peek of Chapter 3:**

**Ichigo seems to be sleepless on her fifth night in Paris. She had beaten Team Ricardo and will be leaving tomorrow for the next competition. She was too excited to sleep. When something hit her window, she looked out to see a certain sky blue haired Italian. **


	4. RIP Misslovelyprincess

**Okay everyone, before I continue writing again... I'd like to share an important announcement.**

**I'm sure you all know an author here named Misslovelyprincess or Elise. She was kind and considerate, and was loved by many people... Though I don't think she realised that fact.**

**On the night of October 25th, she died.**

**Because I am not a person who should share such information, I will not tell you the cause of death.**

**In loving memory of Elise, September 11 2001 - October 25 2013.**

**May you rest in peace.**


End file.
